<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PLEASURE by Rymwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839846">PLEASURE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho'>Rymwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Jennie is a dirty girl, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie Kim se volvió mas atrevida con sus movimientos y tenía un objetivo en mente: Atraer a la joven maknae hacia ella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PLEASURE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie es una mujer celosa con las cosas que consideraba de su propiedad y consideraba a su compañera de grupo más joven como algo de su propiedad. Odiaba el hecho de la tailandesa mirara a todas las mujeres con los mismos ojos de alegría.</p><p>Sabe que no lo hace con intención y que es algo común que haga, algo inofensivo sin duda. Pero eso hacía que la mujer de Chanel le hirviera la sangre en celos.</p><p>La atracción y el deseo que sentía por el miembro más joven ardió cuando apareció Irene de Red Velvet en el mapa. De algún modo Irene consiguió hacerse amiga de Lisa y comenzaron a tener salidas amistosa más frecuentes cuando tenían días libres. Jennie lo sabe. No es tonta. Sabe que Irene también quiere a la miembro más joven para ella.</p><p>¿Quién no la querría?</p><p>Lisa es alguien bondadosa y pura que podría poner luz en un alma perturbada, Un cuerpo envidiable digno de venerar con su boca y lengua, posee una fuerza extraordinaria que provocaba que se excitara con tan solo pensar que se la follaría con fuerza y, Una polla que deseaba que estuviera adentro de ella todo el día.</p><p>No le desagradaba la idea de que Lisa tuviera un pene de hecho la idea de que la maknae lo tuviera le excitaba aún más. No sabe cuantas personas conocen el secreto de Lisa, ella se enteró cuando pasó por su habitación y vio a través de la puerta como la castaña se estaba masturbando en la cama con una revista en la mano.</p><p>Parecía grande.</p><p>Entonces Jennie se volvió más atrevida.</p><p>Comenzó a usar faldas mas cortas y escotes más apretados que acentúan su pecho para salir a todos lados. De vez en cuando rozaba el cuerpo de la más joven y algunas veces la abrazaba desde atrás con sus manos peligrosamente cerca de su parte inferior haciendo que la mujer más alta se pusiera roja como un tomate y se excusara para encerrarse en su habitación o en los baños de los recintos dejando a sus compañeras confundidas y a ella con una sonrisa.</p><p>En las noches de película, a ella le gusta sentarse en su regazo y molerse contra la parte inferior de Lisa sintiendo como se volvía dura. Sus bragas se mojaban al sentir que era más grande de lo que pensaba y que faltaba por crecer.</p><p>Es espectacular.</p><p>El punto de quiebre para la joven maknae fue en el concierto de Seúl. Jennie con sensualidad restregó su culo contra la ingle de Lisa ante la mirada de todo el mundo que no dudaron en tomar fotos y videos dejando a la pobre Lisa avergonzada. Para su fortuna el concierto terminó sin incidentes.</p><p>Lisa estaba confundida, pero a la vez se sentía excitada así que tomó la mano de la morena y la llevó a su camerino. Adentro de la habitación Lisa cerró la puerta con seguro mientras que Jennie se dejaba de caer de rodillas rápidamente desabrochaba su falda buscando una recompensa.</p><p>La de Chanel observó la polla de Lisa con asombro al ver que era amplió y grueso…algo que la haría gritar de seguro cuando estuviera dentro de ella. Las bragas de Jennie de inmediato se humedecieron.</p><p>Jennie tomó la polla entre sus labios haciendo que Lisa gimiera suavemente, movió su boca de arriba hacía abajo dejando que la carne llegara hasta su garganta y le diera un buen tratamiento. El pedazo de carne era amplio y se estaba amordazando con el pero no le importaba mientras que Lisa siguiera gimiendo su nombre y le hablara.</p><p>—Ah Jennie~ Sigue así. Lo haces tan bien —gimió la castaña.</p><p>Jennie sonrió internamente y siguió con el tratamiento hasta que finalmente Lisa llegó al orgasmo haciendo que su boca soltara la polla y tragara la esencia de Lisa.</p><p>—Eres genial Jennie —Felicitó Lisa con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Agarró su celular y lo revisó— Nuestro mánager dice que nos iremos en 30 minutos.</p><p>—Es un buen tiempo para tener diversión.</p><p>Lisa no dijo nada y ayudó a Jennie a levantarse y acomodarla en el sillón, ambas mujeres se desnudaron por completo. Lisa quedó maravillada por el cuerpo de su compañera, su piel suave y lechosa con pechos pequeños pero llenos, así como un suave vientre marcado y un coño perfectamente afeitado.</p><p>Jennie se sintió ansiosa ante la mirada hambreada de la más joven ya abrió sus piernas para darle una buena vista y con sus dedos le indicó a Lisa que se acercara. Lisa no lo dudo y se pudo de inmediato encima de ella comenzando un beso apasionado y con hambre.</p><p>Lisa sin esperar penetró con un empuje largo y brusco el coño de Jennie que soltó un chillido de dolor que fue silenciado de inmediato por su boca. Jennie se sentía muy apretada a su alrededor causando una deliciosa fricción.</p><p>La morena sentía dolor por la embestida brusca, Lisa era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba y la llenaba perfectamente sin dejar espacio. Ese dolor poco a poco se convirtió en placer y movió sus caderas para indicar de que estaba lista.</p><p>Lisa comenzó con embestidas suaves arrancando suaves gemidos de la morena. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos.</p><p>—Eres una buena chica Jennie —Susurró Lisa en su oído— Eres tan buena para mi polla ¿lo eres?</p><p>—S-Si ¡AH! —Gritó al última por una estocada potente en particular— S-Soy tu b-buena chica.</p><p>—Lo eres —dice con orgullo y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas con piel chocando con piel mientras que Jennie rebotaba debajo de ella y sus piernas se enganchaban alrededor de sus caderas permitiendo llegar más profundo. —Eres alguien que me estuvo provocando constantemente.</p><p>Jennie esta vez no dijo nada llevándose por el placer mientras sentía como el orgasmo poco a poco comenzaba a construirse dentro de su vientre y a juzgar por los movimientos erráticos de Lisa ella también estaba en las mismas.</p><p>Las paredes de Jennie eran cálidas sin duda y amaba como se moldeaba perfectamente alrededor de la polla de Lisa que rosaba en un punto particular haciendo gritar a Jennie mientras era follada con fuerza por la joven a Maknae que no cedía el paso.</p><p>Entonces Jennie soltó un gritó en particular con sus paredes apretando y Lisa soltó como se relajaba debajo de ella mientras los fluidos se liberaban. Lisa sonrió y siguió moviendo adentro de una Jennie rendida y luego salió mientras bombeaba su polla con su mano y se corría en el estómago de la cantante.</p><p>Ambas cayeron rendidas en el sillón.</p><p>—Eso fue divertido Nini —dijo Lisa cariñosamente con su apodo habitual. Era como si se convirtiera en otra persona con el sexo.</p><p>Jennie soltó un suspiro feliz y asintió.</p><p>Aunque se sintieran cansadas se debían preparar para ir al departamento y solamente les quedaban 25 minutos para darse una ducha.</p><p>Luego seguirían con su diversión.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>